Fishing for commercial or sporting purposes is a world-wide industry in which millions of people find both employment and enjoyment. Throughout the world, fishers search for more effective ways to find and catch many kinds of fish. It is well known that certain types of fish like to hide in certain areas of lakes and streams, such as under low hanging branches or other structures that cover or shade the underlying water. Unfortunately, if a fishing lure is thrown directly into these areas, often the lure can tangle with the branches or structures. In such event, the fisher often loses the lure or at least is unable to reach the area. Thus, there is a need for a fishing lure that allows the fisher easily to reach covered or shaded areas of lakes and streams.
One way to solve the above problem may be to provide a fishing lure that the fisher can first cast to a point in the water close to, but sufficiently far away to avoid entanglement with, the above-water structure and then move the lure to the desired place in the water under the structure. A way to give the fisher the ability to move the fishing lure would be to provide a fishing lure that a fisher can steer to the shaded or covered water. To date, a steerable fishing lure of this type is not known to the fishing industry. If such a steerable fishing lure were to exist, a desireable characteristic would be the ability to adjust the degree of steering with each cast of the lure. There is, therefore, a need for a steerable fishing lure which a fisher can adjust to reach areas of lakes and streams covered or shaded by overhanging branches or other structures.